Witchlight
by sky is the limet
Summary: Charlie and Reene Swan are witches so are their set of twins Isabella Marie Swan and Logan Charlie Swan. Together they shall find out their destiny. Find love and insult people? Edward and Jacob bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm thirteen. I have brown hair with red streaks and brown eyes I have a twin brother his name is Logan he also has brown hair with red streaks. We are both strong, smart and lets not forget lazy. But lets not forget that were Witches.

We get it from both sides of the family our mom her name is Renee she was the first witch born into her family in over a on her side of the family in a long time. She was surprised when she turned sixteen and her families book of shadows appeared on the foot of her bed. She's been a witch since. She had to learn a lot of the craft by herself because her parents didn't approve. Her first demon attack was her third month of being a witch lucky she vanquished it with a simple spell but she did get injured that is how she met her whitelighter Phil. After a couple years being together as friends she decided to go to college. While at college she met the man of her dreams our dad Charlie. Now notable powers on my moms side are Levatation, Telekinesis, and Astral Projection. Our ancestor from this side of the family is a woman named Persephone yes the same Persephone from Greek Mythology.

On our fathers side of the family hes been a witch since the day he was born. He learned everything that witches do from rituals, potion making to spell making. He learned a lot from his family. As he grew the more powerful he got but at the age seventeen disaster hit his parent and siblings were murderer and some of his powers were stolen he knows who did it not much of a leap. Anyways my father grew up in Forks, Washington but we will get to forks later. Anyways my fathers line are decedents of a Greek witch named Artemis. There are so many Powers on my dads side of the family we forgot what was the first powers our Ancestor practice. Powers our father have are premonitions, Pyrokinesis, shape shifting, Force fields, sensing.

When Charlie and Renee first met they were in college. Mom going for child care and Business. Dad going for Law enforcement with a minor in business. At first they didn't tell each other they were witches. But then a demon that was chasing mom for her powers and the Elder that killed dads family attacked at the same time. Thus they vanquished each others enemy mom by decapataing the elder and dad for using his pyrokineses to turn the demon into dust. After the whole fight. They came clean to each other how they were witches. Mom found out about dad's history as the only Neutral Witch coven in the entire world. She also found out that his family don't use whitelighters. Mainly because they steal powers and give them to other witches. Also the elders and whitelighters are servants of the goddess Hecate and do what ever she said. Mom told him that her mom dad and siblings disowned her because she was a witch.

When Phil found out he apparently flipped his lid saying she should not date him. He just kept going on and on about how he was not right for her. Till mom got mad and turned him into a poodle via potion. Mom said to him very clearly that no one messes with the man she loves or her for that matter she told him she didn't need a whitelighter anymore. She also told him to do something with his life. Two months later he fell from grace but to his shock did have some magical blood in him because he was a direct decedent of Thor the Norse god of thunder. So instead of being a whitelighter he became a storm warrior.

Now Gods still exists you name it from Greek, Titans, Asian, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse. Despite popular belief they don't start out as gods they start out as humans from the moment they are born and as they get older they become gods. All gods were human or another. Now certain gods and goddesses have magical creature decedents. For example The gods and goddesses of the dead made the seven races of vampires. But the gods and goddesses could make simple decisions like should the vampire have a soul, should it sparkle, how to kill it, immune to the sun or burn up under the sun, should they drink blood. Amaterasu Japanieses goddess of the sun created her own race called the Phoenix Knights are just like phoenix as a matter of fact the can turn into them. Phoenix Knights can be male or female have a big affinity to fire and can do everything a phoenix can except after a certain age they are given the choice to be phoenix forever or die. Loki the Norse god of mischief has a race called Tricksters originaly they were made the help people Right there wrongs but now they send people into alternate dimensions just for some fun and leave them there. Thor's storm warriors control storms the also battle some basicaly any type of vampires,demons, warriors(demigods, hunters of Artemis, ect).

Hecate created angels whitelighters and the angles of god one blindly follows her the others don't. She also thinks she's the start of magic even though she had a child that was magical before she became a goddess but she deluded herself into thinking that witches could survive everything so she castes a spell to erase magic for like a century some other god and goddesses that were witches caste spells on there lines so it would come out sooner rather then later. Though both lines are still witches on has powers the other doesn't it they have been come to know as true witches which have powers and circle witches which have six witches bind together to become powerful. Hecate also created two other witches one uses element magic and healing magic and also the use of charms to summon demons these are what as know as eastern and western mages. Now the last type of witch has to evoke a gods or goddesses name in order to cast a spell now these witches can be strong as well as the others but no matter what they will lose to a true witch.

Artemis the goddess of the moon. Doesn't have kids mainly because she was proud of her family before she became a goddess so she doesn't see the need her father doesn't know this mainly because he'd try and kill them. Plus it doesn't help that she can't stand men. The only men she can stand is her witchline. So instead she takes in maidens to be in her group of hunters which hunts monsters to control there spawning.

Now something you should know there are thing called nexuses. there are forty of them thru out the world there it at least one in every Continents there's three in America each ruled by a family of witches. The one in San Francisco is ruled by the Warren line they are light witches. In forks,Washington is controlled by the Swan line who are neutral. The last one is in Mystic Falls, Virginia by the Bennett line of witches which are dark line of witches. Despite each families magical preference our lines are good friends well our grandparents were they made our lines sister covens. Now nexuses are convergence of energy caused by the mixture of the five elements water, fire, earth, wind, and metal. However once a nexus is made it cant be unmade the only thing that happens is that it goes dormant for a while the one in Mystic, and Forks are dormant. San Francisco is active nexuses. Also nexuses attract magical creatures so weather there dormant or active.

Now my mom and dad are still together despite what the people of Forks thinks. Shes just being mom flying over the country she met tons of people magical and non magical she met a hunter by the name John Winchester. Bound circle witch by the name of Amelia Blake and her daughter Cassie. A vampire by the name of Godric and his child Eric. A woman named Joyce summers and her daughter Buffy. Adele Stackhouse and her grand kids Sookie and Jason. A young women named Sally Jackson and her baby Percy. As I said before my mom and dad have a marriage a rock hard marriage they are completely loyal to each other excepting each others faults, failures, and live life to the fullest. To most it seems like a shady marrriag for e with my mom taking us every were and leaving dad on his own but it was something my mom had to do and my dad accepted it. We routate between dad and mom every season and it changes year to year. Me and my brother are not afraid to say the are home schooled for most of our life. But we got to learn the most part of our witch sides.

Right now me and my brother has to do something for one of our sister covens so now were heading San Francisco me to vanquish an evil cousin and my brother bring back someones powers.

**C**hapter End...

ok so im gonna be saying the types of vampires on this story

Negima vampires

Buffy the vampire slayer vampires

Supernatural vampires

True blood vampires

Twilight vampires

Charmed vampires

Vampire dairy vampires

The types of magic

Charmed

Negima

Buffy

Secret Circle

Supernatural

Types of gods

Norse

Japan

Greek

Roman

and some others.

Thank you for reading please review


	2. Chapter 2

**The charmed cast is wearing what they wore in the final episode.**

Witchlight Ch2

It was a dark night on the streets of San Francisco up on the hills lays a manor home to the glorious Charmed ones. In the back of this manor you will see a thirteen year old boy picking a lock. The boy had Brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt on as well as black pants with a black messenger bag.

**Logan's Pov:**

"Why couldn't I walk in through the front door. No my sister leaves me at the back door." I said to my self as I try to pick this lock just a little more and got it. As I push the door open I walk inside to meet another door only to find that its unlocked so I walk into a big kitchen I quickly turn around and put a talisman on the door and closed the door.

I look around the room that is the kitchen I see a table big enough for six people. A door way which leads to a even bigger table. A lot of cabinets full of herbs for potions, some food in the cabinets. There's an island in the middle of the kitchen with a stove. Cutting board with knife. Across the island is a sink slightly filled with dishes. There's also a door which I assumed leads to the basement. I walk around the island to the door. I open the door and walk down the steps to the basement.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked around and saw some mats and punching bag. I looked around once more before I started rhyming.

_In this time and in this hour _

_I call Upon the Nexus power _

_Fortify this house in this hour_

_In the talismans eye _

_From the angels wrath_

As I finished rhyming I felt the house shake and faint blue light shimmer around the basement. I smile as I walk up the stairs to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen I slowly closed the door and walked into what appears to be a dining room not that far way is a sun room close to that is a sitting room and lets not forget. Lots of stairs and upstairs and maybe an attic.

In front of the stairs was seven people six women one male. five of the women you can tell they are related cause they have the same brown hair and facial structure. There was a woman with brown hair cut short she looked to be forty dressed up in the eighty clothes. This is Penny she was the last matriarch of the Warren line. The next woman is a woman about early twenties she has long hair that's about to her shoulder blades. This is Patty, Penny's only daughter. she died fighting a water demon. Next up is a twenty four to twenty five year old with brown hair, red eyebrows, blue eyes and a sassy look on her face this must be Paige. Next up is a woman with brown hair in pony- tail with a complex look on her face must be Phoebe. The last one is has a scared look on her face brown hair to her waist. This has to be Piper. Holding on to her was a blond haired blue eyed with an understanding look on his face this guy must be Leo. Across from the is a black women in robes I can't see her face cause I can only see her back but I know exactly what she is an angel of destiny. So I stop and listen to what they are saying.

" I'm sorry Piper you didn't fulfill your destiny I'm sorry I'm going to have to take Leo back." said the Angel of Destiny.

" No I won't let you take him." Piper said

" Piper you have to complete your destiny with your sisters before you get Leo back I'm sorry goodbye" said the Angel of Destiny as a white ball of energy surrounded Leo making him disappear.

Having Heard and seen enough I quickly open my bag and start to dig trough it till I came to on of many little vials aka potions which are transformation potion and antidote's quickly grabbed one potions and threw it. It flew through the air and hit the Angel of Destiny I watched as a she quickly morphed into a rabbit. But once the transformation was over the charmed ones, their mother and grandmother noticed me. Especially since I picked up the rabbit.

" Who the hell are you." Piper said with a surprised look on her face.

" Hi I'm Logan, I'm thirteen and I'm a member of one of your sister covens now we dont have enough time here hold this I got to get something from my bag" as I handed the Angel of destiny in rabbit form to Piper as I take of my bag and start going deep in my bag I grabbed something pulled on it and out came a cage. Piper puts the rabbit in the cage. She then looks at me and says "What do you mean sister coven."

" Its exactly what I said I'm a member of the Swan family. The Swan and Bennett famlies along with the Halliwell line are sister covens. As a matter of fact your Grams was the one who united us. She met my grandpa the patriarch of our family and the matriarch of the Bennett family at a wiccan festival in New Orleans. The ironic thing was that they were trying to kill each other but because of your Grams they both stopped and listened. In the end they created an alliance if you want to know more ask your Grams. When you girls are done I'll be in your kitchen when your done. " I said as I walked to the kitchen while taking things out of my bag.

A cast iron pot, a bunch of potion ingredients, Three water bottles and a couple a chalices. I took one of the three bottles of water and opened it then poured it in the pot. Then I placed the pot of water on the stove and tun the stove onto a medium heat. And I started to to throw in potion ingredients. After about ten minutes there was a poof to to show the potion was done.

I hear a voice saying " What type of potion is that? " I look up to see piper standing there.

I looked at her before replying with " Its a power replenishing potion. Its used to recover a witches power after its been stolen. "

Piper looked surprised before saying " I'm familer with some of these ingredients I used most of them while trying to replicate my molecular combustion in potion form. "

I know I had a surprised look on my face" That is remarkable you replicated your power through a potion. You must really be good at potions. "

" I'm not that good. Why did you make this power Replenishing potion? " Piper said as she looked at me.

" Its mainly for Pheobe but its also for you and Pagie as well. I heard two of her powers were taking away by the Elders so I'm returning them with a spell and a simple potion. " I said as I recited it from memory.

" How did you know about Pheobe lost her powers and why would we need to drink the potion? " Piper asked with suspicion in her voice.

I looked at her with my are you stupid look before replying with. " Who doesn't know that Pheobe lost her powers do to personal gain " While saying " personal gain " with using my fingers as quotation.

" Why did you do the quotations marks? " Piper asked.

" Because personal gain is mostly used against witches by the elders when ever the witches do something they didn't like. If a witch goes to far the Elders will either send the demons that work under them to kill said witch or Steal some of their powers. so they can reward other witches with new powers. " I said repeating what my mother and father taught me about the Elders.

" Now I don't like the elders. But I think me and my sisters would know if they have demons working under them. " Piper said as she put her hands on her hips.

I looked at Piper with an are you shitting me kinds of look.

" Don't give me that look mister. Now tell me what you mean or for the love of god I blow you up. " Piper said as she raised her hands in a threatning manner.

I raised my hands over my head and quickly said " I'll tell you everything I know if you and your sisters drink the potion. "

" Why are you so keen on us drinking this potion? " Piper asked.

" Because I know for a fact that Pagie has more powers. You might have more powers that why all three of you are drinking the potion. " I said with my hand still above my head.

" Why should we trust you. I know that you said said your from our sister coven. Then why haven't you helped us before like with the Source, or Zankou you could have helped us. Where were you when we needed you? " Piper said with her hands still raised.

" I'll tell you after you drink the potion. " I said.

" Okay, We will drink the potion. But you have to answer some questions first." Piper stated as she put her arms to her side.

I put my thumbs up and smile before replying with " Okay, but only three questions one for each sister. Make them count. Just need time to make the other two potions. It'll be about twenty minuets okay? "

" Okay, I will go explain this to everyone what you told me. While me and my sisters think of three questions. " Piper said as she walked out of the room.

After Piper left I picked up a the cast iron pot the handle and poured the contents into the chalice. I then I grabbed another bottle of water poured that into the pot started to throw in ingredients ten minutes later the potion poofed. I then poured the potion in another chalice then I repeated the process for once more and poured the potion into the last chalice.

I then Put my cast iron pot in the sink washed it dried it and put it back in my back- pack. I then picked up the three chalices and walked from the kitchen to the sitting room were the three sisters along with their grandma was present.

I walked into the room walked up to each sister and handed each of them a chalice and sat down right next to the fireplace. I then looked at each one and said " Okay on to the questions. Who wants to go first? "

Piper ,Pheobe, Paige and Penny looked at each other before Piper said " I will. "

I I looked at Piper.

" Okay what did you mean by the Elders have demons working under them? " Piper asked.

" What I meant is that the Elders are not as good as you think. They tend to hire demons when witches go against what they say. An example would be your oldest sister Prue. She was known in the magical community and a super witch and she tended to go against the elder a lot. So they hired Shax to kill her. To bad they didn't Succeed. " I said.

" What do you mean they hired Shax to kill her? Wait did you just say he didn't succeed in killing Prue? " Piper said as she and the others gained wide eyes.

" Ooops said to much didn't I? Well since the cats out of the bag. Yes Prue is alive she faked her death using an astral drop so she could get away and raise her baby in peace. Now the part about Shax. Shax Is an elemental demon and Elemental Demons have been cursed to be loyal to both to be good and evil. Yes while you three has vanquished him. He can never truly die unless you rid the world of the element he represents. "I said.

" Wait a minute, Wait a minute. Are you saying that not only is Prue alive but she also has a kid? " Phoebe said with a look of suspicion on her face.

" Yep but I'll get to that later. Next question? " I asked.

This time Pheobe spoke.

" Whats exactly in this potion and is there any side-effects? " She asked.

" Lets see the main ingredient is Forget-me-nots, Mandrake roots as well as a feather from an owl. These are the only ones I'll tell you mainly because its a family potion. As for side effects this potion has been proven to return lost memories as well as lost powers. The memories will take at least a couple of days to recover usually while your asleep you will gain it will take about an hour for your powers to activate after drinking the potion but if you say a spell to call for your powers your powers will come in automatically after drinking the potion. " I said with a smile.

" What kind of spell do you need to say in order to get your powers right away? " Phoebe asked.

" Any spell to call your powers will work. For an example would be the spell you used to originally used to your powers all you have to do is word it specificlly for you. " I said.

" Okay next question? " I asked.

This time Paige spoke.

" How do you know I have another power? " Paige asked

I smiled and Said " That's because I knew you when before you became a charmed one. "

Paige looked surprised before saying. " I never met you before. "

I smiled and said " I was a little younger then I am now I was around six almost seven. It was just after your adopted parents died. My mom found you living on the streets. She knew you were magical but didn't know how so she took you in and taught everything she could about witches. After a couple months in San Francisco and a couple demons later you where a fully trained witch. You stayed in touch for a couple months then disappeared for a year. My mom looked all over for you. Before finding at the University of California Berkeley with no memories other then your adopted parents death and a the dream to be a Social worker. So She thought you would be okay with no memories of of magic. She thought you would be safe. She didn't Know you where a Charmed one though. " I said.

Paige suddenly gained a thoughtful look on her face before asking. " Do you know what kind of power I had? "

I know I gained a thoughtful look on my face. Before saying " I want to say a type of Sheilding power. To be honost I don't know you're kind of a sore object for mom to talk about. If you want Info ask my twin Bella. She was with mom during that time so she might know. Speaking of Bella she who should be here soon with Billie. "

" Your Sister is bringing that bitch back here after all She did? " Piper Asked while yelling.

" Relax, You can't be mad at Billie for what Christy did. You have to remember Christy is a Telapath and Telepathy is Reading the mind. Who knows what kind of mind powers she has for all you know she could have brainwashing Billie. Plus you have to remember Christy was kidnapped by Demons for at last seven years so they could have brainwashed her. " I said with confidence.

" Well you could still be wrong. " Paige said as she sniffed the potion filled chalice.

" Well why not use Pheobe's Empath powers to see if I'm right? Besides I answered your questions now drink the potions and please remember that to say the spell you used to gain your powers. " I stated as I crossed my arms.

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige looked at each other. Pheobe was first and drank all of the potion. She was then followed by Paige then Piper. Then Pheobe was first to speak and was soon joined by her sisters.

_Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

As Paige, Piper, and Pheobe chanted They noiced Five bright white orbs start to decend from the ceiling and starts to circle around them.

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

The orbs started to surround them individually two around Pheobe. one around Piper and Two around Paige

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

The bright white orbs started to move faster around the sisters. Then out of know where Paige orbs started to glow a bright Sky blue. Then Pipers orb turned a bright scarlet red. While Pheobe Orbs turned a nice hot pink color.

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!_

As soon a the sisters finished the spell the colorful Obs slammed into their chests causing each sister to fall over and thier body to glow respected color of said orbs.

Pagie was the first to stand up and say anything. " Can you explain why I'm suddenly energized? "

Next to stand was Piper she then said. " God did it get hotter in here? "

Pheobe stood up rubbing her temples she said. " One thing I didn't like about being an Empath is the migraines. "

I was about to say something when suddenly there was a sound which caused everyone to turn around to see a group of blue orbs materializing when the orbs Faded away it shows a woman with Short bob like blond hair dressed in white and gold robes.

" Hello again aunt Vesta " I said while glaring at her.

**Chapter End**

** Tell me what you think :3.**


End file.
